Instincts
by Neliia
Summary: [OS - Sterek] UA écrit dans le cadre du défi du groupe Sterek's Pack sur le thème relation hiérarchique. "Stiles est orphelin et doit intégrer une nouvelle famille d'accueil. Va-t-il réussir à s'intégrer à cette nouvelle meute ?"


_Salut les Wolfys ! :D_

_Un défi a été lancé par le groupe facebook Sterek's pack pour la Saint Valentin ! Les conditions : 1000 mots minimum, happy end obligatoire, un Sterek bien sûr. Le thème est "relation hiérarchique"._

_Voici ma participation à ce défi ! C'est un OS dans un univers alternatif où Derek et Stiles sont tous deux des métamorphes._

_Merci à Sloe Balm et Plurielle pour leur BL :D_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Stiles posa son sac dans la chambre de sa nouvelle famille d'accueil en soupirant. C'était la cinquième depuis le décès de ses parents et il n'espérait plus rien. Il attendait juste d'être majeur afin de ne plus devoir être baladé de ville en ville, rejeté par ses pairs pour des prétextes tous plus ou moins fumeux. Trop bavard, trop triste, trop hyperactif, trop contestataire, trop indépendant. Trop Stiles.

Il n'avait que seize ans et devait attendre encore deux ans avant de pouvoir prendre son indépendance définitivement. Deux ans déjà qu'il ne trouvait pas de stabilité. Pourtant, il avait essayé de faire des efforts, de se conformer aux attentes des familles d'accueil. Il avait vraiment essayé, surmontant le chagrin et le vide qu'il ressentait suite aux décès de ses parents. Cependant, cela n'avait jamais été suffisant.

Il lança un regard circulaire dans son nouvel espace. La pièce était spacieuse et grande. Le lit était immense et pouvait accueillir sans problème quatre ou cinq personnes. Un bureau était posé contre un mur, sur la gauche du lit. Face à ce dernier, une immense baie vitrée donnait sur la propriété verdoyante. Stiles sourit, captivé par l'image. Il avait une folle envie de revêtir sa fourrure et de cabrioler dans l'herbe. Il se retint du mieux qu'il put en soupirant. Il devait faire des efforts. Le cadre avait l'air agréable et, de ce qu'il avait pu voir, la famille avait été plutôt accueillante. Enfin, Stiles avait envie d'un peu de stabilité, bien qu'il doutât d'en retrouver un jour.

Cette fois-ci, Stiles prit les devants et sortit de la chambre avant de descendre l'escalier menant au salon. Il se sentait un étranger dans cette nouvelle tanière et ne voulait pas s'imposer, conscient qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la meute et n'en ferait sûrement jamais partie.

Une jeune femme, grande et brune se tourna vers lui avant de sourire doucement. Elle s'appelait Laura Hale, se souvint Stiles et était l'aînée d'une fratrie de trois. Le jeune métamorphe lui rendit son sourire avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés après qu'elle lui ait demandé.

"- Tu t'es bien installé ?

\- Oui merci. J'ai une super vue sur la forêt, elle me plaît beaucoup."

L'aînée des Hale hocha la tête, satisfaite de la réponse avant d'enchaîner :

"- Oui, elle est superbe. Derek a la même que toi, il a la chambre juste à côté. J'ai celle du bout et Cora et les parents dorment en bas."

Stiles lui sourit pour la remercier des informations. Elle lui expliqua que Derek était encore au travail alors que Cora devait réviser dans sa chambre, sûrement pour lui laisser un peu de d'espace. Si Stiles se fiait à son ouïe, les parents Hale, quant à eux, étaient dans la cuisine. Le châtain écouta Laura parler encore pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, son regard se posant sur tous les objets présents dans la pièce, analysant son nouvel environnement.

Un bruit de clé le tira de ses contemplations et il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, en même temps que Laura. L'huis s'ouvrit sur un jeune homm qui devait être dans le milieu de la vingtaine. Il arborait une barbe de trois jours qui mangeait ses joues et un sourire des plus lumineux. Stiles resta bouche bée en le voyant alors qu'il sentait une chaleur inconnue se diffuser dans son ventre. Il avait une furieuse envie de se transformer et il dut planter ses ongles devenus trop pointus dans la paume de ses mains. Laura s'était déjà levée pour enlacer son frère et lui claquer un baiser sonore sur la joue. Stiles se redressa mécaniquement et serra davantage ses poings alors que Derek s'avançait vers lui.

Ce dernier sembla renifler l'air légèrement, ses narines frémissant, et il fronça les sourcils avant de se stopper. Il ouvrit la bouche et Stiles put entendre sa voix grave :

"- Tu es blessé."

Ce n'était pas une question mais bel et bien une affirmation. L'homme en face de lui approcha doucement, mettant ses mains en avant, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, dans une attitude que le plus jeune ne comprit pas. Enfin, il sentit deux paumes chaudes entourer ses mains et Stiles se détacha du visage hypnotisant pour regarder ses propres mains. Des perles de sang dévalaient ses phalanges. Stiles fronça les sourcils avant de papillonner des yeux, se concentrant sur la voix du loup en face de lui. Ce dernier lui disait des mots rassurants et, après quelques secondes, le dirigea dans un couloir, l'amenant dans une salle de bain.

Derek le fit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de sortir tout un assortiment de lotions et bandages. Il appliqua un antiseptique sur une compresse avant de revenir lentement vers lui et de demander doucement :

"- Tu es stressé, c'est normal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, prends le temps qu'il te faut pour t'intégrer ici."

Stiles sortit enfin de son mutisme pour hausser les sourcils et dire :

"- Je ne suis pas stressé !"

Derek releva son regard émeraude sur lui avant de hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Toutefois, le jeune métamorphe ne semblait toujours pas saisir. Derek leva donc une main au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme et vint effleurer rapidement les deux oreilles animales qui ornaient le crâne de Stiles. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant de lui-même les toucher, s'assurant de leur réalité. Il passa également sa langue sur ses crocs avant de soupirer. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il avait toujours eu un certain contrôle sur sa métamorphose. Alors de là à se transformer partiellement sans s'en rendre compte… C'était très étrange. Il remercia le loup d'un hochement de tête qui lui sourit, d'un sourire toujours éblouissant et réconfortant. Ce dernier lui dit gentiment :

"- Prends soin de toi, okay ?"

Stiles hocha la tête avec une certaine solennité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il allait obéir à cette injonction. Il ressentait au plus profond de ses tripes le besoin de satisfaire cette demande.

**Ω**

Cela se passa plutôt bien avec les Hale. Stiles s'entendait bien avec Cora, qui avait un an de moins que lui et Laura, qui se montrait toujours avenante à son égard. Les parents Hale étaient un peu distants, sûrement pour le laisser se faire une place. Néanmoins, Stiles se sentait méfiant vis-à-vis de l'alpha. Il savait très bien que tout pouvait basculer d'un jour à l'autre si Talia décidait de ne plus le tolérer dans la meute. De plus, il avait toujours eu du mal avec l'autorité, contestant régulièrement les décisions de ses aînés, interrogeant le moindre ordre, ce qui avait énervé plus d'un alpha dans ses meutes d'accueil précédentes.

Derek… Avec Derek, c'était différent. Stiles ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis de lui. Il avait envie de le mordre et de l'embrasser. Il était attiré par le loup, et, tout à la fois, une multitude d'émotions embrouillait son cerveau, le rendant à fleur de peau quand il était là.

Un jour, la meute décida de se dégourdir les pattes. Ils étaient dans une clairière bordant la forêt des Hale et Stiles ne tenait plus en place. Il avait une folle envie de se transformer, de jouer, de courir... et voir que la meute ne se décidait pas le rendait plus nerveux encore.

Après quelques minutes, il ne tint plus et se transforma, faisant fi des conventions. Il était d'usage que l'alpha se transforme en premier, afin de pouvoir prévenir le danger et de vérifier les environs.

Une fois dans sa peau de renard, Stiles glapit de contentement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revêtu sa fourrure et il se sentait extrêmement bien. Il fit quelques pas en avant, se dégourdissant les muscles avant de foncer vers la forêt. Il entendit Talia émettre un grognement d'alpha, lui ordonnant de revenir. Cependant, il choisit de ne pas le prendre en compte, trop heureux de pouvoir se reconnecter à la nature.

Il fit quelques dizaines de mètres avant d'entendre qu'on le poursuivait. Loin de l'effrayer, cela ne fit qu'attiser son animalité, et il allongea sa foulée. Les renards étaient des créatures petites mais rapides, compensant leur manque de force par une intelligence rare et une vivacité surprenante.

Alors que le loup qui l'avait poursuivi arrivait à sa hauteur, il dérapa sur sa gauche, se jetant entre deux troncs étroits, continuant sa course. Le jeu dura encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le loup ne lui coupe la route. Il essaya de freiner pour le semer mais ne fit que s'emmêler les pinceaux et chuta. Le loup en profita pour poser une patte sur son poitrail, faisant glapir le renard de protestation.

Le loup souffla, semblant se moquer de lui et le renard lui mordilla gentiment le mollet. Le loup grogna quelque peu avant d'approcher sa mâchoire de la gorge du renard, obligeant ce dernier à se soumettre. La truffe lupine se promena quelque peu sur le pelage, reniflant les effluves avant de se dégager. Le renard approcha légèrement sa tête avant de glisser un coup de langue rapide sur les babines du loup qui se figea. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que le lycan ne penche sa tête massive pour venir lécher le museau de son compagnon de jeu qui glapit de bonheur.

Enfin, le loup laissa le renard s'échapper de son emprise et ce dernier bondit de joie avant de se frotter contre les pattes massives du loup, mêlant quelque peu leurs odeurs. Le lycan était énorme : le renard pouvait passer entre ses pattes quasiment sans effort. Après quelques instants de caresses et de jeux, le loup grogna légèrement et le renard se redressa, alerte.

Le loup se détourna de lui et se mit à trottiner en direction de la clairière et le renard le suivit, en profitant pour fourrer sa truffe dans bon nombre de buissons et de fleurs, s'intéressant à tout. Ils mirent une dizaine de minutes à rejoindre la meute et aussitôt, une louve noire se dirigea sur le renard, grognant à son attention, ses féroces yeux rouges dardés sur lui. Le renard s'assit sur son arrière-train avant de taper sa patte avant sur le sol, irrité. Cela ne plut pas à la louve qui gronda plus férocement mais le renard se contenta d'incliner sa tête sur le côté. Dans une certaine limite, il comprenait que la louve voulait le soumettre à lui mais il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette demande.

Le loup noir était à quelques pas d'eux et semblait quelque peu nerveux. Ses oreilles étaient tournées vers l'arrière et sa queue fouettait l'air. En voyant cet état, le renard délaissa complètement la louve avant de se diriger vers son compagnon de jeu et de se frotter contre lui en glapissant piteusement. Le loup sembla rouler des yeux avant de s'allonger de tout son long et de souffler brusquement.

Heureux de voir le loup moins perturbé, le renard sauta de joie avant d'essayer de grimper sur lui pour lui mordiller les oreilles. Tout occupé à son nouveau jeu, il ne vit pas le regard que s'échangèrent les autres loups de la meute.

**Ω**

Stiles se prit la tête dans les mains, assis sur son lit. Venait-il vraiment de draguer Derek sous sa forme animale alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ? Il savait qu'être renard signifiait également être plus en accord avec ses instincts. Il était moins réfléchi, plus impulsif sous cette forme, mais tout de même… Il gémit de honte en repensant à son comportement. Il avait osé défier l'alpha, l'ignorer par deux fois et draguer son fils. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté animale. Deux sentiments contradictoires semblaient prendre place en lui. Visiblement, le renard savait ce qu'il voulait…

Il souffla alors que son estomac se nouait. La pensée que les Hale allaient sûrement le rejeter ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit. Et ce n'est pas ce dont il avait envie. Une partie de lui voulait Derek, la désirait ardemment, tandis que l'autre était plus mesurée, plus réfléchie. Il espérait simplement que le loup ne lui en voudrais pas trop. Stiles allait devoir s'excuser de son comportement. Il était impulsif, et réagissait toujours sans réfléchir. Il s'excuserait et tout irait mieux.

Lorsqu'il revit Derek après le travail de ce dernier, Stiles sourit avant de rire car le jeune homme avait la barbe pleine de terre. D'un geste tendre et impulsif, Stiles ébouriffa gentiment les poils de son visage, faisant tomber les morceaux de plante qui y étaient accrochés. Derek lui sourit avant de le remercier et Stiles en oublia son nom. Il ne pensa plus à se faire pardonner. Il se contenta de déglutir avant de bafouiller quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Le cœur de Stiles loupa un battement avant qu'il ne se fasse la réflexion qu'il était foutu. Son côté animal avait raison, il était indubitablement attiré par le loup. C'était souvent plus rapide et fort chez les animaux, bien plus au fait de leurs instincts. Stiles n'avait qu'une envie face à Derek : se rouler au sol et montrer sa gorge en signe de soumission. Pourtant, il se contint autant qu'il put avant de se diriger vers le salon, s'asseyant sur le canapé et discutant du film avec Cora, faisant comme s'il n'était pas bouleversé d'émotions.

**Ω**

Stiles n'avait pas le moral. C'était la date d'anniversaire de sa mère et cela le rendait triste. Il se sentait irritable et colérique : il avait envie de mordre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Conscient qu'il ne serait pas de bonne compagnie, il choisit de s'isoler dans sa chambre. Pourtant, la solitude qu'il s'était imposée ne fit que raviver celle qu'il ressentait au fond de lui-même. Il se transforma pour tenter d'échapper à ses émotions humaines mais cela ne suffit pas. Il couina et gémit, grognant de frustration. Sa queue battait furieusement l'air alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa fourrure.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que le renard venait à bout du deuxième oreiller qui s'était jeté dans ses mâchoires. Les oreilles du métamorphe se collèrent à son crâne et il gronda, légèrement menaçant. L'homme s'approcha doucement, comme pour l'apprivoiser mais le renard ne voulait pas qu'on le touche. L'homme tendit sa main en murmurant des mots qui semblaient apaisants mais dont le sens échappait à la conscience animale du renard. Ce dernier gronda plus encore mais la main s'approcha tout de même. Lorsque les doigts touchèrent sa fourrure, le renard mordit la main avant de glapir en sentant le goût du sang sur ses babines. Il couina piteusement avant de gémir doucement. La main réapparut à ses côtés, quelque peu sanguinolente et le renard lécha doucement les plaies. Les doigts se posèrent dans sa fourrure et cette fois-ci, il en accepta la caresse.

La main se déplaça légèrement avant qu'une autre ne la rejoigne et, quelques instants après, l'homme porta le renard dans ses bras. Ce dernier se jeta dans son cou avant de couiner de peur. L'homme était rassurant, ne cessant de caresser sa fourrure et, petit à petit, le renard se calma.

Quand l'homme chercha à le faire descendre de ses bras, le renard couina de protestation. L'homme soupira légèrement avant de gratter doucement le crâne du renard. Il se leva et embrassa rapidement la fourrure pour apaiser l'animal, avant de les amener dans sa propre chambre. Une fois dans la nouvelle pièce, le renard consentit à être déposé au sol pour mieux fureter partout.

Après plusieurs minutes d'exploration, l'animal se tourna vers l'homme qui était allongé sur le lit. Le métamorphe sauta souplement dessus, avant de s'installer tout contre l'homme qui soupira à nouveau avant de reprendre ses caresses. Le renard glapit de joie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait été aussi heureux à cette période.

Cela devint rapidement un rituel entre les deux hommes. Il n'était pas rare de voir un renard gratter à la porte de la chambre du loup, réclamant des caresses et de l'attention. Parfois, le renard passait la nuit avec Derek, parfois il rejoignait sa propre couche. Les deux humains n'en parlaient pas -accord tacite entre eux deux- appréciant la situation comme elle était.

**Ω**

Stiles descendait les escaliers de bon matin, la tête encore à moitié dans ses songes. Il marchait doucement, presque sans bruit au vu de l'heure matinale. Il était rare qu'il se lève si tôt mais la soif l'avait tirée du lit. Il s'arrêta brusquement à l'entente de son nom. Il essaya de ne plus faire de bruit et tendit l'oreille. Il reconnut les voix de Talia et Aaron :

"- Il sent comme un oméga mais il a le comportement d'un bêta.

\- Oui, pourtant, il ne fait pas partie de la meute."

Il y eut un silence avant qu'Aaron ne reprenne :

"- Tu comprends ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ?"

La réponse de Talia vint rapidement, sèche et claquante :

"- Oui."

Elle soupira avant d'enchaîner :

"- Je ne pensais pas que cela viendrait si tôt…"

Stiles ne put en entendre plus et remonta dans sa chambre, sa soif oubliée. La colère et la déception se mêlaient en lui, assombrissant son jugement. Il prit rageusement un sac avant d'y fourrer des affaires, désireux de partir. Il savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer : ils ne voulaient plus de lui dans la meute. Autant qu'il parte de lui-même, cela serait bien plus rapide. Il rassembla rapidement les quelques affaires qui lui appartenaient avant de se figer en mettant la main sur un T-shirt. Il appartenait à Derek. Il lui avait emprunté un soir, alors qu'il se sentait seul, l'odeur du loup ayant tendance à l'apaiser. Son cœur se serra en pensant à Derek mais il secoua la tête. Il allait devoir l'oublier : il ne le verrait plus. Il repoussa furieusement le tissu alors que des larmes de rage et de tristesse vinrent troubler sa vision.

Stiles essayait désespérément de fermer son sac plein à craquer quand deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes, rassurantes. Le jeune homme sursauta, perturbé de n'avoir rien entendu. Il leva son regard sur Derek avant de le repousser. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait mais Stiles ne répondit rien. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées, soudées par les émotions qu'il ressentait. Les mains tremblantes, le châtain essayait désespérément de remonter la fermeture Éclair de son sac mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Il s'arrêta enfin quand le loup gronda d'une voix puissante, lui sommant d'arrêter. Instinctivement, Stiles baissa la tête avant de stopper toute activité. Comme lorsqu'il était renard, Derek s'approcha de lui doucement avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues, lui faisant relever la tête. Il essuya sommairement les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées sur le visage du jeune homme. Après quelques instants, Stiles se sentit suffisamment apaisé pour dire, d'une voix brisée par l'émotion :

"- Ils ne veulent plus de moi dans la meute…"

Les dents de Derek grincèrent si fort que Stiles eut mal pour lui. Le loup-garou ferma fortement les yeux, essayant visiblement de contenir ses sentiments avant de saisir le jeune homme et de l'étreindre fortement. Il caressa son dos avant de murmurer :

"- Il y aura toujours une place pour toi Stiles."

Le plus jeune s'accrocha à lui désespérément, enfonçant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Derek alors que ses mains se cramponnaient à son T-shirt. Son cœur battait la chamade et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il choisit de repousser ses ressentis à plus tard, appréciant simplement l'étreinte.

**Ω**

Les jours suivants, Stiles passa le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, dans celle de Derek ou dehors. Il fuyait la meute, délaissant ses membres qui ne savaient pas comment réagir face à ce changement de situation. Là où, avant, Stiles avait cherché à s'intégrer, il semblait maintenant vouloir le moins de contacts possibles avec eux.

Stiles était actuellement dans sa chambre, lisant un livre sur son lit, appréciant la caresse du soleil sur sa peau, quand un éclat noir attira son attention. Il vit Derek dans sa forme lupine traverser le jardin, attirant sa curiosité. Le jeune homme referma son ouvrage dans un claquement sec avant de sortir de sa chambre pour descendre les escaliers et se précipiter à la suite du loup.

Il se transforma rapidement et le renard prit le pas, suivant la piste olfactive. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour retrouver le loup. Il glapit de contentement alors que ce dernier était allongé au soleil, profitant de la chaleur sur son pelage. Le renard s'approcha de l'animal mais ce dernier ne broncha pas. Il glapit de nouveau, voulant attirer son attention mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Pourtant, les oreilles lupines étaient dirigées vers lui, signe qu'il l'écoutait. Le renard lui sauta sur le dos, lui mordilla les oreilles mais rien n'y fit, le loup ne souhaitait pas jouer. Résigné à son sort, le renard se dirigea entre les immenses pattes noires avant de s'y installer confortablement. Sa queue s'enroula sur elle-même et il ne tarda pas à tomber dans un état semi-conscient. Le loup souffla avant de secouer paresseusement sa queue, visiblement satisfait de la situation.

Ce fut un bruit discret qui tira le renard de son demi-sommeil. Il dirigea une oreille paresseuse vers la provenance du son. Il l'entendit de nouveau, attirant totalement son attention. On aurait dit un grattement. Le renatdl se redressa sur ses pattes, s'ébroua légèrement avant de jeter un œil au loup endormi. Il lui lécha rapidement le museau avant de se diriger quelque peu vers le bruit, intrigué. Cela venait d'un buisson, à une trentaines de mètres environ. Il s'avança, un brin méfiant. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand le son se fit plus précis et le renard se figea.

Un loup brun sauta par-dessus le buisson avant de le dévisager, clairement menaçant. Ses babines étaient retroussées sur des crocs impressionnants et ses yeux rouges étaient braqués sur lui. Le renard plaqua ses oreilles en arrière, ne sachant quelle décision adopter. Devait-il attaquer ou fuir ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage que le loup face à lui se jeta sur lui. Le renard fonça sur le côté, les mâchoires adverses se refermant à quelques centimètres de ses pattes et il s'enfuit vers la forêt, l'éloignant de son loup.

Il ne fit que quelques mètres avant qu'un hurlement lupin ne résonne, lui ordonnant de rentrer. Il hésita quelques instants alors que le loup brun se rapprochait de lui et fit brusquement demi-tour, déstabilisant son adversaire. Il fonça de nouveau vers la clairière, le plus rapidement possible, essayant d'allonger au mieux sa foulée pour échapper à son poursuivant.

Il déboula dans la plaine à toute vitesse avant de se diriger vers son loup. Le renard, haletant, vint se positionner à ses côtés et, d'un coup de queue, le loup le rapprocha de lui pour le protéger. Le loup brun arriva rapidement et s'arrêta en voyant la posture agressive de ce dernier. L'animal au pelage ébène grondait férocement pour protéger le renard.

Pourtant, ce dernier savait que, face à un alpha, ils avaient peu de chance de s'en sortir. Le loup noir avait beau être plus gros, il était moins fort. Et les renards n'étaient pas faits pour se battre. Cela n'empêcha pas le loup noir de se jeter le premier dans la bataille.

Le renard voulut s'approcher, intervenir en leur faveur mais un grognement bref de son loup le fit s'arrêter. Il gémit de désespoir : il voulait l'aider mais ne pouvant pas désobéir. Il s'allongea au sol, le corps tendu, prêt à intervenir si son loup lui en donnait l'ordre. Il glapit quelque fois, essayant de l'encourager du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Puis, le loup noir sembla prendre l'avantage. Ses crocs se plantèrent dans la patte arrière du loup brun, déchirant la chair et les muscles. Ce dernier gémit de douleur avant de faire un bond en arrière. Il sembla hésiter quelque peu, son regard faisant des allers-retours entre le loup noir et le renard avant de baisser la tête, montrant légèrement sa nuque en signe de soumission. Il fit demi-tour, claudiquant sur trois pattes.

Le loup noir et le renard attendirent quelques instants, afin d'être sûrs que la menace ne soit éloignée avant de laisser la tension retomber. Le loup noir se transforma rapidement alors que Stiles réapparaissait.

Derek se précipita vers lui, prenant son visage en coupe.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir comme ça ? Tu es inconscient ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !"

Inconsciemment, Stiles rentra quelque peu la tête dans les épaules alors qu'il dévoilait sa nuque.

"- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé…"

Derek ferma fortement les yeux avant de dire entre ses dents serrées :

"- C'est à moi de te protéger. S'il t'avait fait du mal…"

Le loup-garou ouvrit ses paupières sur des yeux lupins et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation surprise :

"- Derek ! Tes yeux…"

Le loup grogna :

"- Je sais."

La main de Derek glissa vers la nuque du plus jeune avant de l'attirer à lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Stiles se fondit dans son étreinte, répondant fougueusement au baiser, se soumettant avec plaisir.

**Ω**

Au même moment, Cora se précipita vers son alpha, paniquée :

"- Maman ! Je ne sens plus Derek !"

Talia eut un sourire un peu triste avant de répondre :

"- Je sais ma chérie. Concentre-toi, il est toujours là. Il va bien. Il a simplement trouvé sa meute."

* * *

_Joyeuse Saint Valentin ! N'hésitez pas à laisser du love en review si cette histoire vous a plu /o/_


End file.
